The Two Princesses
by nluvwithemmettcullen
Summary: There is a little known secret among vampires something only known by the Volturi,what is this secret; the existence of two princesses fathered by King Marcus himself. This story picks up in the beginning of New Moon. Bella/Peter OC/OC **UP FOR ADOPTION**
1. The One Where The World Tumbles Down

Bella POV

"You don't want me?" I stuttered out as Edward stood before me with a cold blank look on his face. "You're no good for me Bella you were only ever a distraction to me, a test of my control, why would I ever want a clumsy human like you?" He sneered back at me; before I could even utter the truth about who I really am he was gone too fast for me to ever hope to catch up too. Feeling no point to my existence I laid myself on the ground as a whole opened up in my chest and prepared myself for an eternity of true loneliness. The only word I could utter "Gabriella" the only person who had any hope of truly fixing me, the only person who truly knows me,….my big sister.

Gabriella POV

As I sat in the throne room conversing with my Father, Marcus and my Uncles Aro and Caius discussing the upcoming Saint Marcus Day Festivities, I felt a pain like no other come upon me and I knew immediately what it was as I collapsed to the ground. "Gabriella, Mia Stella, what is it?" my father asked of me "It's Isabella father she's in such pain I have never felt such agony before in my entire existence" As my father clutched me to his chest I tried to contemplate what could cause my sister such pain. "I must go to her father I cannot sit here while my sister suffers so" I wept, no longer able to stand the agony. "Of course Gabriella none of us which to see Isabella endure a moment of agony, I will have Gianna ready the jet for your immediate departure" Uncle Aro said, as he swiftly left the room making preparations for my departure. I attempted to rise to my feet with much struggle only to be halted by my Fathers' next request "Gabriella because we do not know what you will be walking into I will be sending Peter and William with you" "William I understand father because of his connection to the Quileute people, but do you think it wise to send Peter he is after all a human drinker; I would not want to disturb the tenuous truce we have with them by bringing a human drinker to Forks" My father gave me a sly smile "This would not have anything to do with your fear that they will recall William back to take his place as true Alpha of the Pack would it my daughter?"

"Of course not!" I sputtered; "I am after all his imprint even the tribal council cannot force him to come back if it would separate us, and seeing as my place is here in Volterra and Will's place is with me that means this is his home" I said in a rush of words "Relax my daughter I only tease you" my father said with mirth.

"I will go to Alec and have him summon William and Peter to the throne room" Uncle Caius said with a hint of disdain in his voice. He is slowly coming to terms with Will's imprint on me and my returning his feelings, I am after all dating a man who appears to be although not a real werewolf a wolf nonetheless.

"Father I am afraid of the condition in which I will find Isa she is such a gentle soul for anyone or thing to cause her such emotional pain………I cannot even begin to fathom why anyone would even want to?!" I cried out. "I know my daughter but if there is anyone who can begin to heal your sister I know it will be you, the two of you have always shared such a deep connection not even Chelsea could tear you two apart" my father holding his head down he continued to speak in a much sadder tone "I only wish it did not have to take the loss of your Mother to form this bond between you two, Mia Stella I know you believe that I only was with your mother to curb the loneliness left by Didyme.." "Father" I interrupted "I know you loved mine and Isa's mother as much as you could given the circumstances and that you love Isa and I more than your own self that is something I never have and never will doubt" I spoke as I hugged him with all of my might

"You called for us Lord Marcus?" Will spoke as he and Peter entered the throne room "William how many times must I tell you, you're marrying my daughter please, just call me Marcus" my father laughed' "Of course Lo- Marcus" Will said with a smile upon his face.

"Unfortunately I have called you hear under not so pleasant circumstances, it seems as if Isa is in an intense amount of pain, enough for Gabriella to feel it all the way here in Volterra." My father said in a grave tone

Will rushed towards me pulling me from my fathers arms "Are you alright baby" he said anxiously

"I am fine my, my only concern is for my sister, Uncle Aro has begun preparations for the Jet to take us to Forks we should begin making our way to the airport as soon as possible I cannot stand the thought of my baby sister enduring such pain alone" I say with sadness in my voice

"I will go and gather a few of my things" Peter says and prepares to leave the room "Peter" I call out to him as he turns to look at me "Yes my lady?" "You are aware of the truce with the tribe in La Push I would not want to risk it so I ask that as distasteful as you may find it that you only feed from animals while we are in Forks" I say hesitantly knowing how sensitive Peter is about his diet' "Of course your highness" he says "Oh and Peter how many times must I tell you call me Gabby, Gabriella, Ella anything but your highness you know how much it irks me" I say with a smile in my voice "Of course your high-Gabby" he says with a smile and with that he is gone to prepare for our trip

"Lets go sweetheart we have some packing of our own to do" Will says as he prepares to lift me "No!" I say in a huff "We will leave for the airport now I don't need anything right now accept to get to my sister, we will leave for the airport at once" I finish as Peter comes back into the room.

"If that's what you want honey" Will says as we leave the room making our way to the limousine that would transport us to the Jet.

After a half hour drive we reach the airport and board the plane, quickly taking our seats as the pilots ready the plane for take off. "Hold on little sister, I'm coming" I whisper as the plane begins its ascent.

Bella POV

As Charlie lays me on the bed I can swear I hear Gabby talking to me telling me to hold on. So I will, because I know that once she's here everything will be okay. It has to, Gabby has always made things better, always been my safe haven when I was afraid. She has always made things right for me, from my skinned knees as a little girl to helping me deal with the death of our Mother, and I have to believe she will make this better too. As I slip off to sleep awaiting my sisters' arrival, I begin to reminisce on our childhood in Volterra from running through the halls playing hide and seek with Demetri (who always won), playing dress up with Aunts Athenodora and Sulpicia, to going shopping with Heidi and Jane. "Tomorrow will be better" I whisper to myself as I finally succumb to sleep.


	2. The One Where Sisters Are Reunited

_**Authors Note- I have posted links to pictures on my profile of what I imagine the characters in my story to look like. I also want to clarify that this story will be predominately from the POV of Gabriella and Bella. I also really need a beta so if anyone is interested please Private Message me and let me know. Now on with the story**_

**Gabriella POV**

As we grew closer to Washington I began to fidget in my seat, anxious to see my sister and ease her suffering "Sweetheart calm down we're almost there" Will said with laughter in his

voice "I can't help it I'm really worried about her Will, she's never felt this kind of pain before" I said slipping into the way I spoke when not in the presence of my Father or Uncles. "I know

you are Gabby but I'm sure she's fine after all she's a Volturi you guys are nothing if not strong" Will commented. "I know" I sighed still uncomfortable with my sister experiencing any

amount of pain.

"Are you going with me to Charlie's or are you going to Lapush first?" I asked "I should go to Lapush, check on my father and brother from what I was told Jake is pretty close to making

the change" Will said nervously. "Don't worry Will, If Jake is going to phase at least he'll have his big brother along to help him through it" I said encouragingly. "I'd prefer he never had to

go through it honestly, I mean there's really no need I mean the only vampires in Forks are the Cullen's and we have a treaty with them; and between Sam, Jared and Paul they should be

able to handle any nomads that wander through I mean.." "Wait!" I exclaimed. Will snapped his head towards me "You said the Cullen's" I questioned "Yes, but" I interrupted again "It

makes perfect sense now that's the pain I felt from Bella she's not physically hurt, her hearts been broken!" I finished with a combination of sadness and anger. "Oh no how do I even

begin to fix this for her" I muttered. "I don't understand?" Peter said confusion lacing his voice. "If Bella is really suffering from a broken heart she is suffering from the one thing I cannot

fix for her" I said as tears began to leak from my eyes. "Well what can fix her?" Peter asked "Love" I spoke in a whisper "Huh?" Peter asked confusedly "The only way to heal Bella is if she

can move on from this heartbreak and find love again, if she doesn't I fear she may spend her eternity as my father has been; a shell of his former self unable to feel anything accept the

pain of his loss" I said a silent prayer for my sister in hopes she will have a better eternity than my father has experienced.

"Wait" said Will "I still don't understand what this has to do with the Cullen's?" he questioned. "Ever since my sister was a little girl she has described the man of her dreams he should be

tall, handsome; and after a meeting between Uncle Aro, Carlisle and Edward in which Bella eavesdropped on he should have hair the color of the bronze statues that surrounded the

castle." I said reminiscing on old memories from our childhood "So you're telling me your sister has been in love with Edward Cullen.." "Since she was six" I interrupted. "The only thing that

could break her like this would be his rejection, although I cannot fathom why he would have rejected her Bella is truly an amazing person any man would be lucky to receive her love and

affection!" I exclaimed in annoyance

"Miss Volturi" The flight pilots voice drifted over the intercom "Yes" I inquired " We will be landing at Sea-Tac in Five minutes" "Thank You Anthony" I spoke as my fidgeting resumed. Only a

little while longer sister and I'll be there.

**Bella POV**

I was woken up by the blinding sunshine coming through my curtains and quickly glanced at the clock noticing it was still quite early. I took a minute to get my bearings when yesterdays

events seemed to come crashing down on me all at once I could barely move as the agony seemed to envelop me once again but before I could succumb my bedroom door burst open as

my sister came rushing in and quickly enveloped me in her arms. "Oh Belly I'm so sorry I felt your pain it was so intense I could barely breathe" she muttered into my hair "Please….make

the pain stop Gabby I can't take it, it hurts too much" I wept into her shoulder "Oh Belly Bean I wish I could, I would give anything to take your pain away but unfortunately this is

something I cannot fix for you as much as I wish I could" she said softly "But, but why you've always been able to fix everything why can't you fix, this please fix it?!" I wailed and began to

beg.

**Gabriella POV**

If I ever see Edward Cullen again I will have Will rip him apart limb from limb, then I'll have his different body parts spread across the world so it will take him a hundred years to put

himself back together. As the various thoughts of torture continued to flow through my head I smelt Peter coming my way and loosened my grip on Bella to introduce them. "Belly there is

someone I want you to meet he only joined us a few years ago sometime after you left to live with Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie" I finished as she slowly raised her head and glanced in

Peter's direction "Hello" she whispered timidly quickly burying her face back into my neck "Heel-l-lo" Peter stuttered out as he studied my sister. He seemed transfixed by her awed even

seeing his admiration I was quickly struck by another of my brilliant ideas. "Peter" I inquired as he slowly drug his eyes from my sister back to me I continued "Do you think you would be

able to watch Bella for me I want to go check on Will and make sure everything is going ok in Lapush" I stated. "Sure" he answered quickly then dropped his head if Peter could blush I am

sure he would be now. "Belly, Peter is going to watch over for you a bit while I go check on Will, he'll take great care of you ok?" She seemed reluctant at first but then quickly nodded her

head, disentangling herself from my arms. "When will you be back" she asked quietly. "I'll be back before you know it little sis, why don't you gather the things you want to take back with

you to Volterra so we can be on our way home as soon as Will and I return" I suggested "We're going home?" she asked excitedly "Yup and Papa, the Uncles and Aunts as well as the

entire guard cannot wait to see you, we've all missed you a lot Belly Bean" I assured her. "I've missed you guys too" she said with excitement in her voice. "okay I'll be back in a bit little

sister" I said as I leapt from the window and made my way to the border between Lapush and Forks. As I approached I noticed Will with a look of pure hatred upon his face. I've never

seen him so angry I thought to myself as I began to grow worried.

**Bella POV**

As soon as Gabby left I quickly began throwing all the things I wished to take home with me in my suitcase. I began to feel watched as I turned and noticed Peter staring at me with an

intense look upon his face. "Is there something on my face?" I questioned worried about being embarrassed in front of the newest addition to the guard. "No' he seemed to whisper "It's

just…." He muttered. "Just what" I quickly asked. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my 183 years on this earth" he said as I blushed profusely. In the blink of an eye

he was standing before me with his hand on my face "You blush" he said with curiosity. "I don't understand I have never seen Gabby blush before and you are sisters" he questioned

me. "We are" I said uncomfortable with his proximity "The way my Uncle explained it to us its like having two kids one gets there fathers eyes and the other gets there mothers. Gabriella

is more vampire and I am more human" I explained "While we can both bare children and we can both cry there are some more obvious differences between the two of us, such as my

ability to blush and my clumsiness in comparison to Gabby's grace and poise." I continued to explain. He seemed prepared to ask more questions but I interrupted him as I've always been

uncomfortable explaining my genetics. "If you have any other questions I'm sure Gabby would be more than happy to answer them, she's much better at explaining all that stuff" I quickly

said effectively ending that line of conversation. Hurry up Gabby I thought to myself as I took a look around the room that has been my home for the last year saying a silent farewell.


	3. The One Where She Says Goodbye For Now

Don't Own Twilight!!!

I really wanna thank Holly (Genesis26) the most amazing Co-writer Ever Thank You So Much for Your Help In Continuing this story

Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

BPOV

I looked over my shoulder to have one last look at the house that I used to call my home for the last year; I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I silently said goodbye to Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee. I will have to call them when I get home…. Home I thought with a smile I have missed Volterra. I've missed my father, my uncles, my aunts, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri, Heidi all of the guard really. A small smile played at my lips just thinking about them.

"Bella are you ready? I thought that we could stop by the boarder so you can say goodbye to Jake." Gabby said to me as we got into the car. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. Will slid into the drivers' seat and Peter took the passenger seat, Gabby slid in next to me holding me as I rested my head on her shoulder. The drive to the boarder did not take long, before I new it we had stopped.

"We are here Bells" Will spoke softly as I took his hand and slowly stepped out of the car into one of Jakes bone crushing hugs.

"Ugh….Jake can't breathe" I gasped.

"Sorry Bells" he said as he placed me on my feet.

"I am gonna miss you so much" I said as he wiped the tears from my face.

"Me too, I am not sure what I am going to do without you around. I love you so much you are my best friend." Jake said as he hugged me to his huge chest.

"I love you too, you will have to come and visit us some time soon."

"Sure, Sure, don't forget that we can come back any time" Will said as he kissed my forehead and passed me back to Gabby.

"I'll see you later little brother, take care of yourself" Will said as he pulled Jake into a manly hug

"Yeah Yeah, I'm a big boy" Jake said back laughingly

Will climbed back into the car and got onto the road leading us to the airport. Gabby tried to keep up conversation with me, telling me about all the fun we were going to have now that I was coming home. I tried to smile back which I'm convinced came out as more of a grimace judging by the sad look in Gabby's eyes.

It seemed as if she was going to question me about Edward's abandonment but I was saved by our arrival at the airport.

GPOV

Bella fell asleep in the seat next to me after we boarded the plane; I finally have my sister back. Well not really she is only a shell of a person right now but soon she will come around. That damn Edward Cullen when I see him there is going to be hell to pay. My sister is not a toy to be played with to pass the time in his long boring existence. That whole family is worthless, how can the say that they love someone and then leave them behind. They say that they are a family not a coven, but families don't treat people like they did my little sister. If they only knew who they broke, they might have thought twice about their actions. My sisters pain filled screams in her sleep pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Don't leave me please Edward I need you, please don't, you can't protect me from what I am." She cried. I pulled her to my chest trying to comfort her; she pushed my away, mumbling "to warm". I looked to Will and Peter for help, I felt so helpless. I know what she wanted and I could not provide that for her. I looked over at Peter and gestured for him to come closer. "Peter will you hold her? I think that she is missing the coolness of a vampire." I said to him. He walked over to us and lifted Bella into his arms and cuddled her and he sat in the seat that she was just in. Instantly Bella calmed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I took the seat next to Will and closed my eyes; she was more broken than I thought. But I was right the only way she would get through this is to find love again, and to be around her family. Soon I drifted off into a semi-peaceful sleep, with the hope that she would get through this and would be stronger.


	4. The One With The Family Reunion

Don't Own Twilight!!!

Thanks to Holly(Genesis26) the most amazing Co-writer Ever for this chapter

**Peter POV**

Once Bella was in my arms she calmed down right away and snuggled into my chest. She felt so right in my arms. For once in my over hundred years of existence have I felt this at peace. Not even during my time with Charlotte did I feel this way. A part of me always new that Charlotte was not my soul mate, but I thought that our love was strong enough to last forever. How wrong was I about that assumption.

I have known this girl for less than 24 hours and she is already turning my world upside down. I knew as soon as I saw her curled up in the fetal position with red swollen eyes that I would do any thing for her. I would go to the ends of the world if she asked me to. She was the most beautiful being that I have ever seen, no vampire could ever compare to her. I could look into her big brown eyes forever. Her long chocolate brown hair looks so soft like silk I want to run my figures through it. Her soft lips, I just want to kiss them. Her scent is the most captivating thing that I have ever smelt strawberries, freesia, and vanilla. I could inhale her sent all day long and not want a drop of her blood, and hell I am a human drinker. God what was this half vampire doing to me?

I knew that I was going to meet my soul mate in Volterra, never did I image that it was going to be one of the princesses. Not many vampires even know about them, shit I didn't until I joined the guard. They were their best-kept secret. Bella even more so, and now I understand why, she has more human qualities than Gabby, thus making her safety more pparamount. For the most part you would think that Gabby was a vampire, but Bella every thing about her screams human.

" Please no, don't I can't live with out you" Bella whimpered shaking in my arms.

" Shh… Bella it's OK I got you, no one will hurt you now." I whispered into her ear, she snuggles deeper into my chest. I brought my face down and inhaled her sent. How could anyone ever want to hurt this beautiful, innocent creature?

I can't believe that the vampires that Jasper calls a family did this to her, and call themselves civilized. How could they just leave her behind, bring her into this world and then say 'Oh sorry you got attached to us, you were just a play toy to pass the time.' What if she did not have a family she could turn to? If she was just a normal human and she told her family about them they would put her into the nut house. Edward Cullen, I always hated that bastard. How dare he tell her that he loves her and that he would be with her forever just to run when he was done playing with her. He better pray that he never runs into me again, because I am going to rip him to shreds and then spread them to the four corners of the globe.

The plane started its descent, so I gently placed Bella in the seat next to me. I didn't want her to wake up and freak out because she was in my arms. She started to stir and stretched her arms over her head smiling shyly at me.

"Did I sleep the whole time," she asked me so quietly I would not heard her if not for my vampire hearing.

"Yes Princess, we will be landing shortly." I said getting lost in her eyes, her cheeks started to tint the most delectable pink. I had to tear my eyes away from her.

"Bella is fine, just Bella. I have not been referred to as Princess in over a year."

"OK Bella it is." I smiled at her, as I walked over to my bag and gathered all of my stuff.

I looked over to where Gabby and Will were sitting to have Gabby smirk at me. Damn her!

**BPOV**

I woke up just as the plane was starting to descend only to notice Peter looking at me intently; I blushed and tried to make small talk with him. I cannot believe that I slept the whole plane ride from Seattle to Italy. The nightmares this time were not that bad, they were over as quick as they started.

The plane landed I gathered all my bags and started for the door when Gabby stopped me, "Here you will need this." She handed me my robe, it was so beautiful a crimson with silver threading around the edges. Gabby's was crimson also but with gold threading around the edges. Will and Peter's robes were black with crimson threading along with the rest of the guards. Felix and Demitri were standing next to the limo waiting for us. As soon as they spotted me big grins spread across their faces.

"Stinker Bell your home," they said in unison. I dropped my bags and ran down the stairs of the plane only tripping on the last step Felix grab me and crushed me into his arms.

"Missed you so much Bells, so glad that you are home," Felix murmured as he held me tightly to him

"Missed you too, but I can't breathe" I gasped. He sat me down, only for me to get crushed into another hug by Demitri.

"The castle was not the same without you! You ready to cause some trouble?" He said like a little kid at Christmas.

"Sure, sure." I tried to say with a smile but I am pretty sure that it came out more as a grimace. Gabby grabbed my arm and pulled me into the limo; I mouthed a thank you to her and put my head on her shoulder.

I know that I should be happy to be home, but I am so numb. My heart is aching so bad I have to hold my arms around my chest to hold it together. It feels like every time I breathe and it is not his scent the hole in my chest grows more. I feel so empty with out him, I just want him to come back and tell me that it was all lies. So that I could tell him the truth about me, that he is not a danger to me. He would see that I was a part of this world. I could feel the tears start to run down my cheeks; I ducked my head and let my hair shield my face.

The limo came to a stop and Demitri opened the door for us the guys got out first, Gabby took Will's hand and stepped out of the car. I slid towards the door and grabbed the out reached hand with out looking up to see who it belonged to. I tripped over my own foot and slammed into the chest of none other than Peter. Well of course I would make a bigger ass out of my self to the new guard. I looked up at him and smiled shyly, the blush instantly tinting my cheeks.

"Come Bella your father and uncles are waiting for you" with that he pulled me forward and started walking towards the entrance of the castle. I managed to make it all the way to the throne room only tripping twice. As soon as the doors opened my feet had a mind of there own I was running into the waiting arms of my father. I was sobbing into his chest saying over and over "He left me, he said he did not love me". I felt the growl from his chest, as he tried to stop it from coming out.

"Who left you my sweet Isa?" he cooed in my ear. I could not answer him the only thing I could do was sob. I could feel all of my family's eyes on me as I lay in my fathers lap letting him comfort me.

"Isa please drop your shield so that I can see who hurt you." My Uncle Aro said as he laid his hand on my back in a comforting manner. I dropped my shield and let all my memories flood my uncle's mind, I heard him gasp and then growl out Edward Cullen to my father.

My breathing started to slow and I was soon gasping for air, I fainty remember my father standing and running me to my room before I fainted.


	5. The One With The Nightmares

**Once Again Kudos To The Amazing Genesis26 **

**Gabby POV**

The aching in my chest has been present since we arrived at Uncle Charlie's. I was expecting this, the connection between Bella and I is so strong that we can share our emotions and thoughts with each other. I guess it is the vampire in us. What I was not expecting was the pain she felt as she ran to my father's arms. I never new a person or a vampire could feel this much emotional pain.

I bent over clutching my chest and screamed in agony. What the hell why are we hurting more? I looked over at Bella and Uncle Aro had his hand on her shoulder, she must be showing him her memories. Suddenly the pain went back to a dull ache in my chest, God I hope she is able to move on from Assward real soon. I love her and yes I am upset that she is hurting and feeling that her life is over, but I know the truth he was not her soul mate. Her soul mate is in this very room and he would never hurt her. She just needs some time to get over Fuckward and everything will be great.

Will's arms were holding me to his chest whispering calming words to me. The whole guard was furious you could barely hear the throne room doors slam close as my father exited with Bella. I looked around the throne room, Felix, Demitri, Jane and Alec have murderous looks on their faces, and they looked every bit the pure vampires they were . A shiver went down my spine and I turned my face to hide it in Will's neck, I caught sight of Peter and he was the scariest of all. I could feel the rage pouring off of him not only was his soul mate in pain, but the person he trusted the most aloud his family to hurt her. I really can't blame Jasper he did not know that she was Peter's mate, but he also did not stand up for her either. The tension in the room was thick; it was hard for me to breathe.

Just then Kisha walked into the room and she was instantly flooded with all of our emotions, she instantly crouched down in a fighting stance and growled a low menacing growl. I knew I had to get everyone's emotions under control or Kisha is going to rip all of our heads off. Kisha is empathic; she can fell and manipulate emotions. There is only one other vampire that is empathic and that is Peter's friend Jasper. I looked around the room and the anger was pouring out of Kisha like a tidal wave, she has no control right now and she is affecting the whole room. Shit I have to do something.

"Stop!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. All movement stopped and everyone looked at me. Kisha collapsed to the floor, instantly Demitri was at her side.

"What the hell was all of that?" Kisha gasped All of that anger, shit that was so damn strong, I have never felt any thing like that.

I just shook my head at her, letting her know I would tell her later. She nodded so fast that I almost missed it.

"Your father wanted me to get you for him. He would like to see you in Princess Bella's room." Kisha replied to me with a small smile.

Will help me up from the floor and lead me to Bella's room. He gently knocked on the door even though we knew my father was aware that it was us. I still had the ache in my chest, and I am pretty positive that it will not be going away until Bella got over it her self. I heard my father call us in, Bella was curled into a ball on my fathers lap finally resting peacefully, well as peaceful as she can. It seems that my father and Peter are the only two that can comfort her.

"You called for me Daddy?" I asked in a whisper not wanting to wake up Bella.

"Yes I wanted to know if she has been like this the whole time, this all consuming pain, nightmares?" I could tell that it was hurting him to see her like that; hell it was killing all of us.

I sighed trying to figure out where I should start. "I guess the beginning would be the best place to start. You know what happened while I was here before we left I felt a dull ache in my chest, but the closer we got to her the more it would hurt. We split up once we got to Forks Will went to the Rez to see Jake and Billy, while Peter and I went straight to Uncle Charlie's house. I could smell vampire in the house it was a day or two old not very fresh. She just lay on the bed, she did even know that were there at first. It was like she was lost in her own mind all she kept saying was 'He left, He does not love me, I was just a toy' she just repeated this over and over again. Once I got her to calm down I helped her pack her bag to come back home. Then I asked Peter to stay with her so that I could see Billy and Jake. You will have to talk to Peter to find out how that went. She was still out of it even when she said good bye to Jake you could tell she as just going through the motions." I curled up next to my little sister with my head on my dads lap. Taking another breath I continued on. " She was fine, ok not fine but calm until she fell asleep and she started saying that I was to warm and she needed the cold, so I did the only thing that I could think of I asked Peter to hold her." My father gave me a knowing look. "She calmed right down and went to sleep and slept until we were landing" I sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

We lay there, for how long I am not sure; and despite the circumstances I have a bit of peace, my family is back together.


	6. The One With A Father's Love

**Chapter 6 **

**We don't own Twilight!!!**

**MPOV**

I sat here holding both of my girls; I finally have them both by my side again. I just wish that it were not under these circumstances. My Bella is so broken right now and I am not quite sure how to fix her. I know that the Cullen kid is not her mate but she does not know that. All she knows is that she loves him and he broke her. The things I want to do to him, I want him to suffer like she is right now. Aro told me that he left her in the woods by her self, what the hell was he thinking, he knows that we are not the worst monsters out there! He told her she was not good enough for him and that she was just a toy and he could not pretend to be human for her any more. Reality is going to kick him in the ass once he figures out who he broke, don't fuck with a Volturi!

Now the question is how do I fix Bella and save Gabby from the shared pain? I know Gabby will stick by her side until she is over this, but I need to figure out a way to make it happen as quickly as possible. I know her mate is in the very next room in just as much pain as she is in. So I now have two hurting hybrids and one hurting Shifter, what the hell am I going to do? Maybe Aro has some insight to this, or maybe I could ask Kisha to help with all their emotions. No that will not work Bella needs to feel these emotions so that she can move on.

I really wish Rhea were here right now; I have no clue what the hell I am doing. I never thought I would have to do this alone she was to be here, to handle all the hard stuff. I miss her so much, there were times after Didyme died that I prayed for death. Then Rhea walked into my life like whirlwind telling me of how we were destined to be together. At first I didn't know whether to laugh or have this witch committed, Didyme was my one and only love, when I managed to see pass my disregard for her visions of us I was able to see the line of true love traveling between us. It was in that moment that I realized that this which was my Didyme reincarnated and brought back to me. There are days where I am not sure if I can go on to have my Didyme back with me in Rhea only to lose her again so violently was earth shattering to me. This time was different just as I had to be strong for my girls I have no choice but to be strong for she them now. Rhea would want me to live and love our daughters for both of us. I really just want to make all of them happy and in this moment I am not sure how to make that happen.

I thought sending Bella to Forks to live with Rhea's brother Charlie was a great idea, she would be with family and she would be close to the pack. I should have looked into it more, try to discern if there were any vampires around. Come to think of it I would have still had her go, Carlisle is a great vampire at least he was the last time I saw him. Well things change he has allowed him self and his coven be controlled by a vampire permanently stuck with a teenage mentality; what a foolish leader.

Peter lightly tapping on the door, even though I knew it was him took me out of my ramblings.

"You may enter" I said quietly as not to wake my girls.

"Master, can I have a word with you for a moment" Peter said to me and I could tell that he was nervous to be talking to me. He has never acted this way before. I wonder what can have this strong warrior acting like a frightened child. I looked up at Peter and noticed why he was acting weird. His soul mate line went directly to Bella, this just confirms what I already new from Aro reading his mind earlier.

"Of course what can I do for you?" I asked hoping that this was the way to bring Bella out of this nightmare she was currently stuck in.

"What do you see when you look at the lines from Bella to my self?" I knew he was coming to ask me that, who wouldn't; but why is the better question he has a gift of knowing, so why would he come to me to confirm it? I have never seen him so weak in his gift or in him self.

"Ah, Peter why would you need to come to me when you already know the answer to that? You should never second guess your gift." I said with a chuckle.

He just looked down at Bella lying in my lap and gazed lovingly at her, his soul mate line turned the purest of gold that I have ever seen and the longer he gazed at her the brighter and the stronger it got. Then it hit me I have my answer, he was the one to save her. How was that going to happen was the question? Like I was smacked in the face an idea came to mind. He would be her personal guard no one would question this both of the girls have had one when they are the castle. Gabby has Will and Bella will have Peter. Usually I would have Demitri do it but now he has Kisha and I would not want to take him from her. The relationship is still new and they are just discovering each other. Not to mention I want who ever is guarding Bella to have their attention only on her, and who better to do that than your soul mate.

"I just wanted to make sure that it is not my mind making up things just because I want it to be true."

"No my dear boy your mind is not playing tricks on you, she is your one true mate. But I do have something to ask of you?" He nodded his head for me to continue but his eyes stayed focused on Bella. "I would like to offer a new position to you, I do believe that you will be quite pleased with it also." I said looking him in the eye.

"Go on." He said looking back into my eyes.

"Bella is going to need a personal guard now that she is home and you, my dear boy are the perfect vampire to do so. Not only do you have the qualities to guard her with your past, but you are also her mate. Who better to guard her than her mate she is your reason for existence as you are hers." He was looking at me with his mouth agape. "However, do not rush her she is broken and will need time to heal. I do believe though you are the one that will be doing the healing."

"Yes, of course Master I will be here for her no matter how she need me, a protector, a friend or even a lover."

"You may go, I will stay with her tonight." I nodded for him to leave.

As quick as the door was closed I looked down at my beautiful girls and saw Gabby smiling at me. Oh she new that little sneak, but of course she saw this the moment Bella and Peter were in the same room as her. Her gift is just not as strong because she is not full vampire.

"That was a great idea dad." She said as she snuggled closer to me and wrapping her other arm around her sister.

I just hope that their mother is proud of my decisions and me. I miss her so much, but I know that she is watching over us from wherever she is guiding me.

**PPVO**

Well hell that went a lot better than I thought it would. I did not want to leave that room I just wanted to stay and hold her. But I knew that Marcus needed to be there to comfort her and Gabby.

I did not even think that he would accept that I was her soul mate so soon after her getting her heart broken, but he even a pointed me to be her guard. He was right though I would never let any thing ever harm her. She is my reason for existence. _God I sound like a girl, man the fuck up Whitlock! _ This hybrid is going to be the death of me and I am welcoming it with open arms.

I decided that I would go out for a hunt so that I was prepared for tomorrow. I could just have Heidi bring me my meal but I am in the mood for a good hunt. So with that thought in mind I headed in to town. I walked thru the castle trying to make it out without someone stopping me. _Shit spoke to soon. The damn empath gets me every time._

"Hey cowboy, what's got all your emotions in a bunch" Kisha said with a chuckle.

"Ya know same 'ol same 'ol, just going out to get a bite to eat." I said back with a grin.

"That is the strongest love I have ever felt, I wouldn't let her go if I was you." She said with a look of awe on her face. _Hell yeah my love for Bella just shocked and empath! _ "Oh and one more thing, it may take some time but she is worth it."

"Uhh….thanks?" I said more like a question.

With that Kisha turned and head back on her way. I knew I loved Bella but to hear Kisha tell me that it was the strongest love she has felt sorta threw me. I also knew that this was going to be a long road to travel but like she said Bella was worth it. _That she was and so much more. _I thought with a smile on my face.


	7. The One With The Wake Up Call

**Don't own Twilight!**

**Hey everyone I wanted to say Thank You for all the reviews they are awesome!! Both of us love them and they help to keep us going!! Sorry it has taken awhile to update real life (Kisha yeah she is a real person) got in the way. **

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV- October**

It has been one month since I have been back at home and I have yet to leave my room, I have no desire to leave. I am so numb; the hole in my chest is not getting any smaller. I am not getting any better. Why was I not good enough for him, I always knew that I wasn't but I thought I would have time to tell him the truth and he would then see that we were meant to be together.

My dad and sister stayed with me the first night, they both just held me and told me every thing would be OK. But really I knew they were just saying that, hoping that I would get up and say ' yeah your right I was not in love with him, he was just a toy for me, so screw him' but that didn't happen I just laid curled up on my dads lap and slept. I was in love with him and he broke me and damn it, it was not going to be OK.

The next morning my dad explained to me that since I was back I would have a personal guard appointed to me. And since Demitri has now found his mate it would no longer be him. That is fine I wouldn't want to bring him down, I know that him seeing me like this is killing him. Demitri has always been more of a brother to Gabby and I than just a friend. So poor Peter was stuck with me, I am not sure when he feeds cause he seems to never leave the room. If he is not reading he is strumming on his guitar, which surprisingly calms me enough so that I can sleep. But still the nightmares haunt me.

**GPOV- November **

This is going on the second month and she will not leave the room, so that means neither will Peter. Kisha and Demitri are bringing his meals to him so that he can feed from them outside her door. She is so out of it that she doesn't even know who is coming and going from her room. I can tell that my dad and uncles are starting to get concerned with her that they are having a doctor monitoring her.

I still have the ache in my chest, it is not as bad as the first day we arrived back but nonetheless it is still there. All she feels is worthlessness and despair. She feels like she is not worthy of any ones love not even her families. She is slowly turning into a shell of a person and it kills me to even look at her.

Her nightmares are still occurring daily, but there are not as many in one night. I am not sure why but I think that a certain vampire has something to do with it. But hell I could not care if it is a dog that is keeping then away. I actually have been able to sleep longer than two hours without waking up from the pain ripping through my body. I just want this to end how much more can she take?

**MPOV- December**

Christmas has come and gone and still my little girl is withering away to nothing. It pains me so to sit and watch her give up on her self for someone who clearly does not love her as she loved him.

All of us are at a loss as to help her. She is so wrapped up in her self that she does not even know who is coming and gong from her room. Nor does she know that she is slowly killing the people that love her, as she withers away. Peter will barely leave the room to feed and when he does it is just outside the door so that he can still be close to her, just in case she has a nightmare and needs him to calm her. And my poor Gabby is suffering quietly with her sister, she is much wiser than her years.

I have gone as far as begging Kisha to just make her happy, that is all I want, I want my little girl back. I never wanted my girls to have to live with what I did when Didyme was taken from me. When Rhea passed I had a reason to live I had our girls and I had to stay strong for them. But my Bella feels like she had nothing to stay strong for. She is so blinded by this Cullen boy that nobody else matters to her not even her family. I have to put a stop to this, before I am burying my little girl.

**PPOV- January**

Five months I have sat here and watched my Bella become a shell of a person, over some coward and his family. I feel so helpless most of the time; I don't know how to fix her. And shit for me not to know something was just odd in its self, hell that was my gift.

Most of the time I would read or play my guitar, but my favorite time was when I would get to hold my Bella. I just wish it was not because she is having a nightmare about him. Every day I pray that she will snap out of it, and come to her senses. To see that she is slowly killing the people she loves along with her self. Even me, I am nothing with out her and right now we are both hanging on by a thread.

I barely step foot out of her…our room, I have gone as far as having Kisha and Demitri bring my meal to the door and I quickly drain it and go right back to my spot next to Bella. I have begged Kisha to do something any thing. But damn her! _I will not mess with her emotions she needs to get over this on her own. Don't underestimate me Peter if this goes on to long I will step in, but not by they way you all want me to. _I trust her, that much is true, but what the hell is she going to do. What ever it is, it will not be until February that much I am sure of.

**KPOV- February**

Six months she has laid in that bed of self-pity, I sat back and watched as she slowly killed her self and her family. It was the hardest thing just to sit here and do nothing, but I know from personal experience that I could not do anything to help until the time was right. I have been begged by Marcus, Peter and Gabby to play with her emotions, but every time I refused. Don't get me wrong I want her better just as much as the next person. I want to meet the girl that every one has told me about not this little spoiled brat that only cares about her self. Yes believe me I know about heartache, to be exact the same heart ache that Bella is going through. I was her three years ago, after that life sucking ass hole was done with me like an old toy. But there was no one to save me, and love me like she has. He is the reason I am what I am today.

I said I would not manipulate her emotion that's not my style. I am more of a smack you in the face with reality type vampire, sometimes being a little harsh is what is needed. I am not sure how Peter and Marcus are going to feel about this but hell it needs to be done.

My Demitri just shook his head at me and chuckled and went back to playing video games with Felix. I guess he new what I was up to, yes today little Princess Bella is having a meeting with the vampire. I quickly walked down the corridor to her and Peter's room. I knocked quietly not wanting to disturb her before I talked to Peter.

"Nice to see' a Miss Kisha, I suppose it is time?" he said with a chuckle. Why in the hell do they all keep chuckling at me? Really do I have something on my face? _Bastards!_

"Damn right it is time, I have thought about killing my self more times in the last six months, than I ever have before. Shit you know my track record with the whole killing my self, that's one thing I have never been good at." I laughed cause I really sucked at it. "I am not sure if you are going want to hang around for this, I'm not going to hold back enough of cuddling our little princess."

"Right than Miss Kisha see to it, see y'all later." He said as he walked over and kissed her on her forehead before he left the room. _Damn that boy has it bad._

I stood there a couple minutes getting my thoughts together; I also wanted to get a read on her emotions before we started, not that it would change my mind about this. One way or another this was ending today. I went to her bed at vampire speed not wanting to wake her just yet. She is truly something else, she has such strong emotions I wonder if it has to do with her being half vampire. _Pull it together Kisha! _ I reached down and shook the shit out of her knowing that it would scare her awake. She screamed and than glared at me. _ Good little Princess an emotion besides self-loathing._

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my room!" She yelled at me.

"Well Miss thing my name is Kisha and I am Demitri's mate, you would have known that if you would have left this prison you made for your self. But why would you do that you only care about your self." She glared at me once again hell she can be scary for such a little thing. "Don't you dare glare at me Princess, you have not earned that right just yet. I think it is time for you to have a little meeting with god, or should I say Vampire." She continued to glare at me._ Sorry Princess that shit will not work on me. _ I glared right back until she slumped back into the bed.

"Fine say your peace and get the fuck out!" She growled at me, she just growled at me. _ Well shit, she is going to be one hell of a woman when we are done with this. _

"You need to pull you shit together and get over your self, you are not the first person to live that has had their heart broken and you are sure the hell not going to be the last. Did you really think that lying in this room and withering away to a shell of a person was going to help. Did you even think about any one else but your self? What about Gabby? Did you think of her and what you are doing to her, huh Princess did you? Or did you forget that you share feelings? What about your father, your uncles, Demitri, Felix, or the rest of the guard that love you like their own flesh and blood?" She just sat there with a blank expression on her face. Her emotions told me that she didn't.

"No I didn't." she said in a small voice like a child and looked at her hands.

" Did you ever think that by you acting like this you are just as bad as him, you have managed to suck the life out of every one that you love just like he did, you are no better than him"

"Don't you dare say that about him, he will come for me I know he will!" She yelled and sobbed at the same time. _ Good this is working like I planed._

"Really? Than please tell me where is he at? It has been six months, and you have not heard form him? If he loved you so much why did he leave you? I am not doubting that he loved you, don't get me wrong he did, just not enough to spend eternity with you."

"W..why are you doing this to me, w..why are you hu..rting me." She sobbed even more.

"I am not trying to hurt you I am only telling you the truth, and some times the truth hurts. But you need to hear this. Do you not realize that you have a whole family that loves you for who you are? They don't want you to pretend to be someone you are not, we don't want to play Bella Barbie with you. We want you for you, not some idea of a person we thought of to entertain us for a while."

"They did do that to me didn't they? Not just him but all of them, even Alice too. She always dressed me, saying that her vision showed her that I would like it. Ed…He would never let me do any thing that he thought was unsafe, he would not even let me see my best friend." Her voice got louder and louder the angrier she got. _ Damn right Princess you are almost there, so close to the truth._

"Oh my fucking god, he controlled me! He didn't love me, he just wanted someone to control. Shit I could not even pee by my self or sleep with out him watching over me. I gave up my self to be with him! Hell I don't even know who I am any more, or what I like! I am so damn stupid what the hell is wrong with me Kisha what the hell have I done?" She sobbed into my shirt as I held her.

"Bella it is time to start over, you get to discover your self again. Find out what you like and what you don't like. It is time to grow up, discover the woman you are meant to be. You are not some girl that is made to hang off a mans arm you are to be an equal, and in your relationship with Edward you were never his equal. You never would have been. You need to see this as an eye opener, a gift. That you got out before it was too late. Now enough crying and moping we have plans. So get your skinny ass into the shower cause you smell like shit." She laughed and got up and headed into the shower. _ Time for operation discover Bella! _


	8. The One With Self Discovery

_**We do not own twilight!!!**_

_**The link to all character pictures as well as any miscellaneous images is below just remove the spaces**_

**http:// s645. photobucket. com/albums/uu174/ coralcaldwell/**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The shower felt great, it worked all of the kinks out of my muscles that I have not used in so long. Shit I spent six months lying in a bed loathing my self, thinking I was un- loveable, not worthy of the people in my life because of him. God I was a fool I believed every lie he fed me, Bella you are just a human and I am a vampire I have been around a lot longer than you so I know better; Blah…blah.

It still hurts to think about him and the other Cullen's, but Kisha was right they controlled my life then and I am still letting them control my life now. I do still love him, I'm not sure if that will ever change, but I will not stand on the side lines again and let him or any other man or vampire run my life. I am not a helpless human, for fucks sakes I am a Volturi! I am one of two hybrid vampires known to this world.

I pulled my self from my thinking and washed my hair and body. I got out of the shower and dried myself off, and wrapped the towel tightly around my body; I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom still in a haze; I looked around my room and froze. There lounging on my bed was none other than Peter. _ God he is beautiful. _ His red eyes shined with mischief, his light brown hair fell into his eyes. I just wanted to reach out and move the misbehaving hair. His lips _Oh sweet Jesus his lips_ were so full. His white shirt was tight around his chest showing off his taunt muscles. His legs were crossed at the ankle. _ Wow slow your roll there miss thing, you just barely realized your ex was controlling you and now you are eye fucking your personal guard. Nice Bella….Real Nice!_

I was brought out of my self-scolding by a deep chuckle. "Well, the fresh shower look is a hell of a lot better than the death look you have been sporting lately if I do say so myself sugar." _Damn him and the southern accent. _I just smiled the biggest smile

I could muster and walked into the closet, without any blushing or tripping on my own two feet.

I looked through all the clothes that were there and none of them were me any more. I let out a frustrated sigh and muttered a 'well damn this sucks'. Now what the hell was I going to do I have no clothes that the evil little pixie had not picked out. I guess I could just stay in here until Kisha or Gabby comes to find me. Ahh.. I will just let Gabby know that I need clothes through our mind link. I was so used to not having her around and having to hide my identity that I learned not to rely on the link. Before I could even get the thought out there I heard a deep chuckle. _Shit, shit….why does God hate me! _ I turned around slowly, I could feel the heat on my face.

"Miss Gabby brought these by for you, said you might not like what was in your closet." He said as he handed me the clothes. I let loose a breath I was not aware I was holding as he walked out from the closet. I herd him yell "But I still like the towel more!" _smart ass, just couldn't let it go._

I hurriedly got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt, I blow dried my hair put a little mascara on with just a little bit of lip gloss. I could hear the others in my room talking so I took one last long look in the mirror and I was able to recognize my self for the first time in a long time. _Damn not bad at all. _

The first person I noticed was Kisha, she was beautiful; with her caramel color skin, deep red eyes and her long black hair. She was also wearing skinny jeans with a fuchsia blouse that hugged her chest. _ No wonder Demitri claimed her, she is overwhelmingly beautiful, even more so then Rosalie. _Gabby was in the same out fit as me just with a pink long sleeve shirt. And little Jane must be on the prowl tonight, she had on also a pair of skinny jeans but they were so tight that it looked like she had to paint them on herself. Her shirt was a band t-shirt but it was also painted on. Her hair was done in a nice rocked style and on her feet were 5 inch heel boots.

"Well I would say that Jane seems to think she is going hunting, and not for food." I said with a smirk. They all laughed at me. Kisha came over to and took my arm and whisper in my ear "are you ready for this?" I nodded my head and with that she slung me on her back like a damn rag doll and took off threw the castle. She did not stop until we were in the garage.

She slowly lowered me to the floor in front of a red M3 BMW. Even the rims were red. The windows were the darkest tint this car is hot. Kisha walked around to the driver's side the time she slowly ran her hand over the sparkling paint.

"Do you like? Demetri got it for me after our first completed mission." She said to me, it sounded if she was talking about a baby with the love in her eyes she had for this car.

"I love it, it fits you well, sleek and elegant, but when needed a whole hell of a lot of power." I said as I got in the front seat.

As soon as the engine started Ke$ha Tik Tok was blasting through the speakers. All four of us were singing at the top of our lungs as Kisha was flying threw the streets of Volterra. It was all a blur, but I loved every bit of it. It was nice not having to act completely human, to be my self. Kisha was right I had lost my self when I was with Edward and the Cullen's. She finally slowed in front of a nice little club. We all climbed out as the valet was holding out his grimy little hand. I faintly heard a growl. Jane and Gabby just giggled and I looked at the poor boy with dread. _He better pray to God that nothing happens to this car or I have a feeling she will have no second thoughts about ripping off his balls._

We walked right to the door; I could feel the stares of all the people in line. But true to my real self I couldn't care. This is my life and this is always how it was, people bowing

at my feet and attending to my every need, even if they did not know my title.

The inside of the club was nice it was two stories. On the first floor to the left was a long bar and on the right side there was a ledge with stools along it. In the middle there was a staircase that led up to the second floor. On the other side of the staircase were more of the dance floor and the bathrooms in the back corner. The walls were a light grey and the bar was black. Kisha walked in front of us her presence alone made people clear the way, Gabby was next to me holding on to my belt loop Jane was behind us shaking her little ass to the music as she walked. Kisha led us right to the bar and ordered four shots of Patron and two vodka and cranberry juice. We all took our shots and held them in the air. "To the bastards we are forgetting." Kisha said with a devious grin and slammed the shot back; the rest of us did the same.

Kisha led us up to the second floor, as soon as the stairs ended we were in the open air on the right wall there was a bar and on the other wall there was a huge chalkboard. With a few guys drawing on it, in the middle there was a dance floor. Next to the railing was a DJ booth, which was blasting out old school hip-hop. Kisha was in her element I would have to ask her about that later. She led us through a short hall to the other side. There was a window so you could watch the people on the other side dancing and on the staircase. It was awesome a waitress came around with more shots and more dinks for us. I could tell Kisha was taking in all of the emotions around us because her words were starting to slur; but on second thought I had a little buzz going on too.

Jane stood up and announced it was time to dance. She led us to the dance floor where we all started to dance. It was so freeing, I loved to dance well fast dance, the whole slow dancing thing was a little bit on the hard side with the clumsiness. We stayed on the dance floor for about an hour dancing as Kisha growled at any of the guys that got too close to Gabby and I. Jane on the other hand was in man heaven, grinding on anything with two legs and a penis. The waitress kept the shots and the drinks flowing.

My feet and legs were killing me; so I let Gabby know that I was going back to the table in the back through my mind. I made my way through the hall and tripped right before I made it to my seat. Crap I am so going to face plant. Two strong warm arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to his chest.

"You Ok beautiful?" he said, as he looked me over.

"Yeah I'm good, what's your name?" Good lord he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen, they are so bright. He has jet-black hair and pale skin, almost as pale as mine.

"Damion Salvitori and you?" he said taking my hand.

"Bella Sw.. Volturi" I said as he kissed my hand. The blush instantly covered my cheeks.

"So Bella tell me about your self." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Um well lets see I live in Volterra with my father and my sister. I just got back from the states and we're sorta celebrating. I plan on starting college soon. I think that is about it."

"The states why were you in the states?"

"I went to live with my uncle to see how life was over there, and it did not go as expected so I came back home."

"What do you mean it was not as you expected." He asked as he led me to one of the red love seats. We sat down and he took my hand in his and rubbed soothing circles. He was a little to close but hey I was three sheets to the wind, and a guy was paying attention to me.

"Well I fell in love with a guy and he broke my heart and left me on the forest floor. My sister and her boyfriend, and my gu..bodyguard came and got me and brought me back home."

"I am so sorry why would any guy leave you? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said as he lent in. I felt panic as soon as I noticed he was trying to kiss me. I pushed on his chest trying to get him to move back but he just pushed forward. The panic turned to anger and I pulled my fist back and punched him right in the jaw.

"You bitch" he yelled just as Kisha and Jane came running into the room. I heard Jane's growl as Gabby grabbed me and brought me to her side.

Kisha grabbed the asshole by the neck and slung him to Jane. "We'll be in the car waiting for you, make it quick" Kisha ordered. Kisha grabbed mine and Gabby's hand and drug us down the stairs through the club and out to the car. The valet got us the car and we all got in and Kisha pulled around the corner.

We did not have to wait long for Jane to jump in the front seat and smirk as she whipped her lips. "Yummy, I love AB Positive." We all busted up laughing.

"Holy shit Bella that is one bad ass right hook you have there!" Jane practically yelled.

"I know Damn Bella for a half breed you are petty damn tough." Kisha joined in.

We all calmed down and my head was still spinning. I am not sure how much I had to drink but I had a good time. Once again Kisha blasted Tik Tok and we all started to jam out again. The drive back was not as quick Kisha was taking her time. I knew she was a little nervous about the whole Damian thing I was too, but I think we all handled it well. Before we reached the castle Gabby reached over and squeezed my hand "Mom would truly be proud of you." She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

Jane was on the phone with god knows who talking at vamp speed. I was still thinking about what Gabby said to me. I am not so sure about that. I left here because I was angry about what I was and that I had to hide it. I blamed my mom for it. If she had never fallen in love with my dad I would not be this freak. But going away and getting your heart broken makes you realize that you have no control of who our heart falls for. At least I know my mother and fathers' love was pure and they loved each other for who they were. And would never try and change each other.

He…Edward did not love me enough. He tried to change me to someone I was not, but was not willing to change me into something that would make us equals. To him a human has a soul but vampires do not. So to him I was like porcelain doll to be dressed in beautiful clothes put on a pedestal, admired from below, and never be touched. He would have kept me in that glass case where I would have died. Or in my case stop aging. _ Ha that would have been some funny shit, could you picture pretty boys face when at 21 I no longer aged. _

He was not the only one to do wrong in our relationship, I had lied to him since the beginning, but I thought I was in love with him and was willing to leave my family and status for him. I realize now he would have never changed me and I would have had to tell him the truth. I was so afraid of loosing him that I was willing to give up who I truly was for him. When you truly are in love with someone you love them enough to be honest and let them know the real you. I was just a foolish teenager living a childhood dream.

Since I was six I thought that I was in love with Edward Cullen the animal drinker. I was so infatuated with him. He was so pure in my eyes. He would rather live on tofu than a steak to not be a monster. In my six year old mind he was like an angel or even more a god but in the end he was more like a demon no… better yet the devil. He did the one thing to me that he swore he would never do. He killed my soul; Edward Cullen selfishly killed my soul when he left me on that forest floor. When he told me he lied to me that he never loved me and that I was just a worthless toy, that I was great entertainment while it lasted, but not good enough to keep around.

Well Fuck You Edward Cullen, I am Isabella Marie DaniellaVolturi the Princess of the Vampire World, and the next time I see your pretty little face I am going to kick your sorry ass and it will not be soon enough!

"God that felt good." I whispered to my self.

"What felt good" Kisha said with a knowing grin, as she came to the palace gate.

"I just realized that Edward Cullen is the devil him self, I was so foolish that I followed a childhood dream that turned out to be more like a nightmare." I paused for a second before I continued. My door was opened and a hand reached in. I reached out and grabbed the hand and felt a jolt of electricity that was so strong it took my breath away. "I am going to kick Edward Cullens' ass next time I see him." When I stepped out of the car I came face to face with none other than Peter. _Now that is a gift from God. "_Yeah you and me both sugar." He said with a growl.

"Let get you to bed darlin'." He whispers in my ear after he lifted me in to his arms to carry me bridal style to our room, I snuggled closer to his chest and breathed in his delicious sent. I took one last sniff before I was laid in the bed and closed my eyes to dream of my guardian.


	9. The One With The Big Announcement

_**AN: We Do Not Own Twilight!!**_

_**Thanks For All The Story Alerts Guys We Would Love More Reviews So We Know What You Guys Think :)  
**_

**Chapter 9**

**PPOV**

It has been three weeks since Kisha put her foot down and made Bella really see what she was doing to her self and the people that loved her. I know that she is still hurting, but she is healing. You can see it in her eyes, she is eating more, sleeping more and she is feisty as ever. Who would of thought my kitten had a tiger inside her?

We have gotten really close also since that night she came home drunk. I was really proud of her and the way she stood up for her self. Poor Jane and Kisha thought I was going to rip them apart when they told me; why when my Bella can take care of her self. I am not foolish like Dickward to think she is a porcelain doll. Hell if I wanted a doll I would go to the store and buy one. I want a woman that can stand up for her self and what she believes in.

After the bar incident Bella came to me and wanted me to teach her how to fight. I could tell she was nervous to ask, that was the day we all learned that sweet little Bella had the same monster hiding in her that we all do.

_Flashback_

_I was in the game room with Felix, Demitri, and Alec playing video games, Bella and the girls were some where in the castle. Just as that thought passed my mind the most amazing scent whipped by me. I looked up to see a giggling Bella hanging off of Kisha's back. She slowly slid down and lost her footing just as they hit the floor and landed in my lap._

"_Whatcha doin' Tyson?" I said with a chuckle as I inhaled her sweet scent. She snuggled close to me and growled. _

"_You are never going to let me live that down are you?" She asked with a frown._

"_Nope" I said popping the 'P'_

"_Fine" She huffed and growled at me. "Come and take a walk with me Petey?" Every one laughed at that one. I just shrugged my shoulders and took her offered hand. _

_We walked at human pace through the castle until we reached the doors that lead to the gardens. The garden was her favorite place to think. So what are we doing here and why is she acting like a scared little kitten? We continued our walk until we reached the bench that looked over the pond with the fish in it. _

_She sat there for a few minutes looking at her hands; I could feel the fear rolling off of her. I have never seen her this scared before. _

" _What's goin' on kitten, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" I said as I took her hand in mine._

"_I know that, I just don't know how you are going to react to what I want." She said looking away from me. Then the words that spewed from her mouth like they had a bitter taste shocked me._

"_I want you to teach me how to fight."_

"_What!?! I am not sure that is a good idea sugar." I said without looking at her. She wanted me to teach her how to fight. Could I do that and not lose my self to the monster that lurked deep within me? I could never hurt her I know that, but did the monster know that? I was brought out of my daze by a growl and a huff. I snapped my head towards her, I was met with the angry glare of Bella. She was no longer my little kitten. I was staring into the face of a very pissed off vampire. This was a part of her that none of us have ever seen, not even her father or Aro. We have all seen Gabby Vamp out but never Bella. We all thought that she had less of the vampire gene in her, but obviously we were wrong. Just maybe she was never angry enough to bring it out; and fuck me I am the fool to piss her off enough that she looks like she is going to rip me apart. _

"_What is it Peter are you scared you are gonna hurt me, awe poor little Bella never strong enough to take care of her self? She doesn't need to protect herself; will you smother me just like Edward, and control me even? Fuck you Peter do you know who I am?" She glared and growled at me." I am Isabella Marie Daniella Volturi the Princess of the vampire world, I am part vampire do you see it? I could kill you just as you can kill me! Do not treat me like a damn doll to be placed in a case!" She sneered at me as she lunged towards me at grabbed me around the neck. Her sweet breath fanned my face. I lost all thought after that and pushed her off of me and pinned her to the ground with my legs on either side of her waist. I held her hands above her head with one hand as I moved the hair from her face. _

"_Yes, I am scared…. that I will hurt you. I am not like the rest of the guard Bella. I was changed for one reason and one reason only." I said in a whisper staring in to her chocolate eyes. The black had finally disappeared, and my Bella was coming back to me. I slowly brushed my hand across her check. "I was changed to be a killer Bella, I am a monster in every sense of the word. I could take down half a newborn army by myself, that is what I was created to do. I could not live with my self if the monster reappeared and you were hurt." She wiggled her hand out of my grip and brushed my face, from my eye lids to my lips._

"_I trust you" She whimpers and then pulled her head up and kissed me. It took my dazed mind a second before I realized what was happening, my kitten was kissing me. I slowly brushed my tongue across her lips asking for entrance. Which was granted, my tongue found hers and slowly massaged it. I had to pull way so that she could breathe. I put my head on her chest and purred. After a few minutes I looked up into her eyes and saw all the trust and love she had for me. _

"_I know, ok I will teach you to fight. Next time you want somethin' there's no need to vamp out on me." I chuckled trying to calm my self."_

_End of flashback_

So here I am on my back with Bella crouched over me teeth bared and growling at my neck. We have been training now for two weeks and she has surpassed all my expectations. She is amazing; the vampire in her was fast, strong and unstoppable.

Every one helped even Gabby and Will. Marcus and Aro came to observe how she was doing. You could see the pride and joy they had for both Gabby and Bella.

I gently pushed my self off the ground and grabbed her in my arms around her waist. I brought her to my chest and kissed her hair.

"Good job kitten." I said in her ear. A shiver went down her spine and she sighed. Her tense body relaxed and the vampire was going back into hiding. I turned her around to face me, she looked at my lips first and then my eyes as she leaned into kiss me. Right before my lips reached hers I heard the training room door open.

I turned around with Bella still locked in my arms to see who entered the room and there before me was a glowing Gabby and a scared looking Will. Gabby must of said something to Bella in her mind, because she was flying out of my arms and running to Gabby. They squealed and jumped up and down like five year olds before rushing out the door with a laughing Kisha and a smiling Jane. Looking like they were part of the secret. I looked to Will and he just shrugged before he went to the benches and sat down.

All of us guys looked at him with expectant faces. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and looked up letting out a breath "I asked Gabby to marry me and she said yes!" Then the goofiest grin spread across his face, like he was a kid on Christmas morning.

"No shit, I already told you she was goin' to say yes Scooby!" I said smugly.

"Well thanks all great Yoda, I will follow all your feelings from now on." He said as he slugged me in the shoulder.

"What's got you all scared?" D asked.

"Did you see their reaction, and two of them don't even know why they are all excited. They are going to be hell for how ever long it takes them to plan a wedding" He then added "she wants not just one wedding but two. She wants one here and one in La Push. That mean not just me but all you fuckers have to listen to Wedding this Wedding that." He said in a girly voice. We all busted up laughing, and then we heard more squealing from the throne room. I thought to my self this is bad, no more alone time with Bella. We spent most of our time together reading, playing the guitar, or just talking.

We are starting to build a relationship, things are goin' great. Every day she opens up more and more, soon she will be completely healed. I just hope this will not set her back in the process. But then my spidey senses are telling me that will help her heal and help her realize her feelings for me. I grinned and stretched my arms over my head, _'Thank you Will and Gabby'_


	10. The One With A New Threat

Don't Own Twilight....

If I did Bella would be stronger and definitely would not have taken back Edward

Chapter 10

**MPOV**

Once again the castle felt alive, it was a great feeling as it had not felt like this since the girls were little. My little Gabby was getting married and Bella my sweet little Bella was healing and finding her way in this world. I had thought that I lost her after her mother died. She hated what she was and she was so resentful. She blamed her mother and I. She just wanted to be normal and not be spilt by two worlds. She used to always say she was never enough vampire and to weird to be human.

When she was 17 she talked me into letting her go and live with her uncle Charlie, Rhea's brother. She said she wanted to live a normal human life with human experiences. She didn't think that normal human experiences would break her soul, but it did. I am thankful that I let her go, as hard as it was to sit and watch my daughter slowly kill her self, it has given her the bility to finally accept her self for who she fully is, both the vampire and the human side.

Both my girls are destined for so much more than what they know. They both have accepted their human and vampiric natures, but I feel they have forgotten the other gift that their mother has given them. I can feel it in my bones the time is coming near that they both will need to embrace their gift. Neither my self or my brothers know what that is; but it will happen soon I can feel it.

My brothers and myself were sitting in the throne room trying to figure out what is going on in the south, we had gotten word that some vampires were making a new born army. This has been known to happen before, but we had to put a stop to it before it got to out of hand. Once again this needs to be stopped, but why are they starting up again is the question that plagues both myself and my brothers.

"I think we should send some of the guard to check this out and see what is really going on down there." Caius suggested.

"I agree, I would rather us be a few steps a head of the situation, than to be caught unawares." Aro said, as he looked deep in thought.

"Whom should we send out?" I asked in fear of the answer. I already knew that they would want to send Peter; her has great knowledge of the newborn wars. I was not sure if now was the time to separate him from Bella.

"Do not fear brother I believe that some time away might help her realize what he means to her, and it will only be a few days; she will barely notice with all the wedding planning she and Gabby are doing. I think it is best to keep Kisha and Jane here with the girls and send Will, Peter, Demitri and Felix. They are more than capable to handle this mission." Caius said looking at Aro and I to see if we agreed.

"Have Alec bring them here and they will leave first thing in the morning." Aro stated.

Once again I was lost in thought, I hope that they are right that she needs this time to discover her true feelings. I do not want this to make her take a few steps back. I was so fearful when Gabby and Will came to me to announce her engagement that Bella would take it hard, but not my princess she embraced it and was just as excited as Gabby.

The throne room doors swung open and the boys filed in and awaited their orders.

"Gentlemen we have a short mission that we would like you to go on. It seems that someone is starting to build a newborn army in the south again. We are not sure of the purpose at this time, but we would like to like to send you out to get as much information and possible. This time around we would to be a few steps ahead. You will leave first thing in the morning. You are free to go, I would like to see you in the morning before you take off." Aro ordered.


	11. The One With A Mother's Comfort

**WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT CAUSE IF WE DID WE'D BE MILLIONAIRES!**

**Chapter 11**

**GPOV**

I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I am so excited I can barely contain myself! I am so glad that Bella is back here with us so that she can help me plan both of the weddings. At first I was a little worried that this would set her back, but once again she has proven us all wrong. She never does what we expect.

So here we are just us girls lying around the sitting room in my suite, with bridal magazines all over the floor in front of us. Kisha is sitting on the chase lounger, Jane is laying on her back with her head on Bella's lap as she sits leaning back against the chase Kisha was sitting in, my head was in Jane's lap. Our family was finally complete.

Bella was flipping through one of the magazines with a small smile on her lips, but still I could see the sadness. Losing someone you thought was your soul mate was not something you recovered from quickly but I could see the changes in my sister. The smile on her lips got a bit bigger as she a look of longing came upon her face.

"Hey what has you smiling like a newborn at an amusement park?" Jane asked Bella, she shrugged her shoulders with a simple reply of "I am just happy."

With that we all went back to looking over the magazines. All of a sudden I was hit with strong emotions of happiness, contentment, and nervousness. Damn Kisha and her projecting.

Just then Will walked into the suite. He looked around at us girls and shook his head.

"Oh no it's began!" He exclaimed and ran from the room like a frightened child, I couldn't help but giggle to myself I love my wolfman.

"Hey guys I think we should do something to celebrate Will and Gabby's engagement." Kisha suggested.

"Oh I know lets have a Bar-B-Q with a fire. You know Gabby like we used to with Uncle Charlie at First Beach." Bella said with excitement in her voice but I could still see a little sadness in her eyes when she talked about First Beach.

It hurt so much to see that she still carried some of the pain with her. I'm not sure if she will ever completely get over that bastard, just like she never got over our mothers death or of what we are for that matter. In her eyes she was not enough human and nowhere near enough vampire to fit in within either two. She always just wanted to live a normal human life. I do not think she will ever truly be happy until she gets over our mothers death or that bastard Edward Cullen. But I am at a lost of what to do; I just hope that it happens soon. I have a feeling some shit is going to hit the fan soon.

"A Bar-B-Q it is" Kisha announced as she got up from the chaise lounger. "I am going to find the guys and have them set up everything." She informed us as she walked out the door.

"I'll go to the kitchen and get the food ready for us Gabby" Bella said as she left the suite too.

It was just Jane and I. We had gotten really close after Bella left to Forks. She was just like an older sister. _Ha an older sister that is stuck looking like a 15 year old._

"What has you so deep in thought?" Jane asked from her place on the floor making no attempt to leave my suite. She was here until she got the answers she was looking for. So I caved and spilled my guts.

"Nothing really I was just worrying about Bella. I know she looks and acts happy, but deep down I know she is still hurting; not only over that bastard but our mother as well. She never really got over her death and I think with all the stuff that happened in Forks it just added to it." I said as I sat down next to Jane and put my head on her shoulder.

"I know I can see it in her eyes also, but not all the time, just when something reminds her of them." Jane said as she stroked my hair to comfort me.

"I know." I sighed. "But how do I fix her?"

"Have you asked your mother for help, maybe she needs closure and the only one that can give her that to her is your mom?" Was her genius reply?

"And how should I talk to someone how is dead and not like you dead like really no longer here." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Well my dear Gabby just as you speak to the living or the unloving. She was a witch you do know? Even if she was not a witch she loved you both enough to not be watching over you both. Maybe she is just waiting for you to ask for help." And with that she got up off the floor and left me to my thoughts.

Maybe Jane was right all I have to do is ask. It is worth a shot really what do I have to lose. Just thinking about my mom I broke down into sobs. I curled my self into a ball on the floor. Letting my emotions take me over. I have not done this since right after she died.

I felt some ones arms around me; I felt comfort like I have not felt in so many years, it was the comfort of my mother. When I looked up I was looking into the eyes of my mother.

"You're here, you're really her, I have missed you so much, I am so sorry mom I failed you! The one thing that you asked of me I failed, I could not even protect her. She is so lost and I do not know how to help her." I sobbed into my mother's hair.

"Oh my sweet princess you have not failed me, I am so proud of you and how you have cared for her. Some things are not for you to fix, and this dear is something that she is going to have to fix on her own. She has always struggled with my death and what she is, but that is not something that you or any one else can fix. She is a strong girl she has proven that so many times, but how can she find her strength when every one is always hovering over her like she is breakable. She is just as strong as you, but she is never given the chance to show it. The only time she is truly her self is when she is with her mate. She needs to be accepted by every one as he accepts her. He is the only one that truly knows her. She is not the same girl as she was when she left to go to Fork. The pain she has endured has made her into a strong confident woman." She sat here stroking my hair and telling me how much she loved me.

"You know you are right, I never thought of it that way. She is strong, I have always looked at her like she was a little girl, and that was my biggest mistake. Thank you mom, I love you so much, will you going to come back if I need you again?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me. Not wanting to let her go I did not want this to end, I need her; she always knows what to do.

"I love you too my princess, I have missed you both so much. I will always be here when you need me all you have to do is call." She said as she hugged me one more time. She turned to me one last time and kissed my hair. Just before she was gone I heard her whisper "Tell Janie thank you for me, and I have always loved her like a daughter." As quick as she appeared she was gone.

I must have fallen asleep on the floor, because when I woke up I was in the bed with a snoring Will. I laid there thinking about all that had happened to day. I was marrying the wolfman of my dreams (hehe pun intended) and I got to see my mother again. I sighed with contentment, it will get better, I know it will.


	12. The One Where Feelings Are Learned

**We don't own Twilight or any of the artist or songs used in this chapter. **

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Gabby is getting married, I am so happy for her. She deserves to be happy and in love and actually acting her age. She had to grow up to fast so that she could raise me after my... her death. _Nope still can't say it, when am I going to move on?' _ Kisha is always telling me that I need to deal with her death instead of pushing them to the side. _'Hell it has worked so far... Really is this working?' _

I just didn't know what to do any more. I went to Forks to find happiness and the only thing I got out of that was a broken heart. What hurts the most out of this whole mess of my life is that I want my mom. I need her here to help me. _'There one-step closer to admitting that I want my mommy like a little girl.' _

Don't get me wrong Gabby and Jane have done an amazing job, but to them I was someone that they had to care for because I was too human to completely be on my own. Even still to this day I am still fragile Bella that always needs a vampire around to protect her. I know that I have proven to them more than once that I am able to handle my self. Hell I have kicked most of their asses over the past month. But nope I am still weak little Bella. When are they going to realize that I am an adult?

The only one that treats me like an equal is Peter. I have never felt as comfortable with anyone not even Edward, like I do with Peter. _'Ha I just said his name! Take that!' _ He accepts me for me. He does not try to change me. Nor has he put me on a pedestal that I would never live up to. _'Hmm… I wonder where he is at_?' Just then I felt two strong cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Whatcha doin Kitten?" He asked as he kissed my temple and inhaled my scent.

"Getting the food ready for the bar-b-q." I turned my self in his arms and hugged him to me. I am not sure what it is about Peter but I feel safe and loved when I am in his arms.

"Would you like some help?" Peter asked as he pushed me so my back hit the counter. He lends down and brushed my lips with his. He then released me and helped prepare the steaks and sides for dinner. We worked in silence just enjoying being in each other's company. I am not sure how long we worked in silence, but soon it was broken by the two words that make my life fall apart.

"I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow morning, but I will only be gone for three days." I'm pretty sure he said more than two words but that was all I heard was 'I'm leaving'.

Oh God not him too? Every one that I love and let in leaves me. I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks, my breathing became heavier and faster. What is wrong with me? Even my own mother left me. I slowly sunk to the floor, pushing my shield out and around me to protect me from getting hurt further. Peter slowly sat down next to me and tried to pull me to him. But all that happened was his hand bouncing off my shield.

"Bella…Kitten please look at me and drop the shield." I slowly looked up at him to see fear and love in his deep crimson eyes.

"You're leaving me too?" My whisper came out more like a statement than a question. The hot tears were still rolling down my face. Why am I not good enough for any one?

"Please darlin' drop the shield, I'm not leaving you forever, just three days for a mission and I will be back. You will barely notice with all the ball and wedding planning going on around here. Please know that I am never gonna just leave you, darlin' you are my world, my everything. I could not live with out you and I do not want to even try. I love you more than any thing you are my other half, my soul mate." He said as he was looking into my eyes. I knew he could see my broken soul but I did not care. All that mattered was that he was not leaving me and that he loved me.

I threw my self into his lap and buried my face in between his neck and shoulder inhaling his sweet scent. I continued to cry but eventually it stopped. We just sat in our Peter/Bella bubble holding each other. I felt content in his arms, I was finally home and it scared the shit out of me. I was in love with Peter Whitlock.

"Kitten I know that you still have some healing to do, and I will still be here waiting. When you are ready we can start our forever." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my temple. "But I do believe we have a bar-b-q to attend and if we do not get moving we will be late." He pulled me to my feet and we headed to get the rest of the stuff that we were bringing to the bar-b-q.

"Yummy" I said as I rubbed my tummy.

"Who would of thought that Yoda and Scooby could cook a decent meal?" Demitri joked.

Everyone busted up at that. After everyone calmed down we all started our own conversations. I was sitting on the ground in between Peter's legs with his guitar in my lap strumming an un-known tune.

I was home for the first time since she passed away, I felt like I was where supposed to be. My father and uncles were sitting around the fire with us in every day clothes talking with everyone. We were just like any other family and it felt great. Gabby was sitting in Will's lap watching Felix and Alec play fight. Kisha and Demitri were fighting like usual about god knows what. If it weren't for the love in their eyes I would think that they hated each other. Jane and Heidi were talking about the wedding and the ball to introduce Gabby and I to the vampire world. Peter was now playing with the ends of my hair. The comfort that I felt in his arms was like the air needed to breathe.

"Play a song Kitten?" Peter asked as his lips brushed my ear lob.

"Oh yeah come on Bel-l-la, Gab-b-by you too. Play for us like you used to." Jane begged and she bounced in her seat.

I connected my mind with Gabby.

"_So you ready for this?"- Gabby_

"_Sure, sure what should we play?"- Me_

"_Cigarettes seem to be fitting for your mood."- Gabby_

"_Works for me and you know how much Jane loves her some Wreckers"-Me_

"Come on guys you are killing us over here" Jane pouted.

Peter pulled me up so that I was in more of a sitting position. I looked over at Gabby and she nodded her head for me to start. As soon as I strummed the first note the biggest smile formed on Jane's perfect lips.

Got my headlights shining

Down an old dirt road

Smoke my cigarettes

I should quit, I know

The radio's playing

Old Country songs

Someone's leaving Someone's cheating On and on

I think I might like

The quiet nights

Of this empty life

'Cause someday, maybe Somebody will love me like I need

And someday I won't have to prove

'Cause somebody will see

All my worth but until then I'll do just fine on my own

With my cigarettes and this old dirt road

See I left another good man

Tonight I wonder if he'll miss me

Lord knows I tried

But I think that maybe

The thing that I did wrong

Was put up with his bullshit

For far too long

I ain't gonna sleep I don't wanna dream

About this things that I used to need

I ain't gonna cry

Or go on living lies

I'm just gonna drive

'Cause someday, maybe somebody will love me

Someday I won't have to prove

All my worth but until then

I'll do just fine on my own

With my cigarettes Ohh

Gabby was right the song did express the mood I was in. I was a fool for staying with him for so long. For loosing my self and becoming who he wanted me to be, even if that was leaving my self behind. But just like the song said I would be fine on my own and when the time is right I will find some one to love me for me. But I have a feeling that I have already found the person that loves me for me.

"Come on guys my song please." Jane said shooting us her biggest puppy dog eyes. She was bouncing in her seat yet again like the damn energizer bunny. That girl can put Alice to shame with that energy level. As soon as her name entered my mind I could feel my anger raising. I'm not angry with all of the Cullen's, just the ones that felt it was ok to play with my emotions. Rose and Jasper never hid how the felt for me, I knew they did not want me apart of their family and that I was a risk that they did not want to take. But the point is they made sure I knew that and I respect them for that. And then there is Emmett and well he is just Emmett, I knew he loved me like a sister and I was pretty sure that it killed him to leave me.

"You Okay darlin' you have major emotions running through those beautiful eyes of yours?" Peter asked, I could hear the concern in his voice and it made me love him more. Oh God I am in to deep. I think the three days away will help me figure this all out.

"Yep, I was just thinking about some people."

I once again nodded at Gabby to make sure she was ready.

Only crazy people

Fall in love with me

They come from all over

To be with me

Bank robbers and killers

Drunks and drug dealers

Only crazy people

Fall in love with me

He came from Carolina

On a west-bound freight train

He didn't have no ticket

But he got here the same

He left me a reminder

With nine months to go

That's why I killed his wife

And wrecked up his home

He fled Mississippi

With me at his side

A trunk full of money

And no place to hide

Well he loved his whiskey

And his fist loved my face

So I buried that man

And they wont find a trace

By the time the song was over everyone was laughing, realizing how true the song was for Jane. We have had Vampire come from all over the world to make her fall in love with them and if they go to pushy she would just dispose of them. Even Daddy was chuckling which was a feat for him.

Demitri took the guitar from me and played a few more songs that we call sang along with. I was just like old times and I loved every minute of it. My eyes were starting to close on there own, I did every thing in my power to keep them open not wanting to sleep and miss time with Peter before he left, but I guess I lost the battle and Peter noticed because the next thing I knew I was being gently placed on my bed with Peter holding me around my waist; the cover tightly wrapped around us….I was in heaven.


	13. The One Where He Doesn't Wanna Go

PPOV

Laying here with Bella in my arms is amazing. I could feel her warmth all the way into my bones. I finally got it through her stubborn mind that I am not going anywhere. Even if she asked me to leave, I would still be in the shadows watching and waiting. I have waited this long for her and I will wait longer if I have too.

I am not looking forward to this mission at all. I already know who is building a new born army and what the goal is, so why is there a need to go and check them out. That's right I just know that important stuff not how many or where they plan on attacking first. But I have that damn feeling that I do not want to know.

This mission could not come at a worse time for me, I have finally laid all my cards on the table and now I have to leave. I was not expecting her to break down yesterday when I told her that I was leaving. OK granted I could of went about it in a different way, but damn I was so nervous of the out come that I just blurted that shit out. It was a little rough in the middle, but the end result was worth all the snot and tears.

"Come on in Miss Kisha, no need to knock." I said before she even reached the door.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I know that you are a little nervous about leaving on the mission, but it will be good for the both of you. You need this time away to prepare yourself; I know that you have done great so far. She is a very strong woman, and right now she is discovering that. But also she feels that you are the one that see that in her. She does not need a protector she needs a partner. Someone to stand beside her and face what ever battles that come. I know that it is hard for you to stand by and not intervene when you feel your mate is being threatened, but she has very many talents that we are just discovering and she will be very powerful as both a mortal and immortal being."

Kisha and her all knowing bullshit, but she is right if I treat her like she is weak then I am no better than that bastard Edward Cullen. I do need this time to prepare, and make sure that I can put aside the warrior in me and just be her mate. I have never had a real mate before and this is a true test to see if I can separate the two. Kisha let me have a moment to process all that she was telling me before she continued.

"She also needs this time away to discover who she is. She is constantly feeling abandoned. At first I thought it was due to her break up with the Cullen kid, but now all she is feeling towards him and his little coven is hatred, extreme hatred. I am a little scared for them if they ever stumble into her presence." She said with a chuckle. "But the abandonment is not from him like I said. The only thing that I can place is that it is due to her mother's death. Gabby had the same feelings until last night; I am not sure what happened to make that change in her.

All I know is that Bella will be healed soon." She said. I could tell that she was holding back, as to what I am not sure. Usually Kisha is a no bullshit kind of girl. But I got the feeling that she was not quite sure what or who was helping the girls and it was making her question her self.

"Is there something else that is bugging you? You are projecting a lot of confusion." I said in a kind voice trying to get her to share more.

"I don't know really how to explain it, and you will probably just laugh it off like Dimitri did." She said in a small voice. That really threw me for a loop; she is never quite and unsure of her self and her abilities.

"I won't laugh; unlike most people here I have seen many unbelievable things in my life. You can tell me if you like, I promise not to laugh at you." I said with a small smile.

"OK if I feel just a little amusement from you I will stop and kick your country ass." I nodded my head and sent her a wave of understanding. "I have been picking up emotions from someone or I guess something, but I can not figure out where it is coming from. And they are only in places that the princesses and Marcus are in or have just been in."

"Well what kind of feelin's are you getting?"

"Most of the time it is sadness, really deep sadness, longing and pride. I also get over whelming surges of love. It's like whom or whatever is feeling these things wants me to pick them up, like they know that it is my gift to feel them. But no one is around but the girls and their father and some times no one is there but just me. It feels like it is wanting me to help but they do not know how to reach me, besides to do it through their emotions."

Damn I was not expecting that at all. Really what do I say to that? What or who could it be that is doing this. It sound like they are stuck and that they feel she is one of the only vampires that can help them or it.

"I was not expecting that at all Miss Kisha, but I do not think that you are crazy. It is not like you are sittin here telling me that you have seen a ghost wandering around the castle. Maybe it is another vampire that has the ability to be invisible but is unable to hide their emotions." I said after I got over the shock.

It could very well be a vampire with a gift of invisibility, that could explain why she can feel them, but not see them. That is very reasonable. What I do not understand is why does she only feel its presence around the girls and Marcus. What does it have to do with them or what does it want from them? A gasp brought me out of my thoughts, I looked at Kisha and she was sitting there with her eyes closed.

"You OK Miss Kisha?" I said heavy with concern. She just sat there for a moment with her eyes still closed. She was in deep thought and I could feel all of the emotions that she

was feeling longing, love, pride, and excitement. No way she said that this is the emotions that she gets when it is around. The excitement I was not sure if it was her or if she was projecting what it was feeling.

"I got it!" She practically yelled, it made me jump a little and that is a hard thing to do to a vampire.

"Get on with it then woman!" I said just as excited. She really needs to stop projecting, before I squeal like a girl.

"I think I got it Peter!" I nodded for her to continue with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Think really hard what I just said, I only feel it around the girls and Marcus." I nodded my head again. "You said a ghost, it not like a ghost but what if it is a ghost not just any ghost but their mother. It makes perfect since I only feel her around the girls and Marcus, who else would feel those emotions around them besides a mother and a wife." She stopped to let me think over what she just said; and once again I was flooded with emotions of love, longing, excitement and approval.

"Jesus woman enough with the projecting, I get it." I said in a huff all this mushy shit is making me act like a girl.

"Those are not my feeling and I am not projecting them to you, she is doing it she wants us to figure it out. I am not to sure as to why we had to figure them out but we did maybe soon she will let us know what to do with them. We have all the time in the world I think it is best that we just keep this between the three of us."

I nodded in agreement "I think that is best, you already have D thinking you are crazy, we don't need for him to think I joined the crazy train with you." I said with a laugh.

"Laugh it up big guy, you were already on that train. I guess I will let you wake your princess so you can spend some time with her before you leave" and with that she was gone.

Did that just really happen? It does make perfect since if it is Rhea, who else would be hanging around them projecting that stuff. I do I get why she wanted Kisha and I to feel her and figure it out first but there must be a reason.

5:00 am time to wake my sleeping beauty. I gently moved the hair that was hiding her face and slowly traced her eyebrows, nose and her lips. Her heart speed up a little bit so I knew that she was waking up. I leaned down and gently kissed each eyelid and then her nose and made my final stop on her soft plump lips. I knew she was awake she was not fooling me. I slowly traced her lips with my tongue and smile when she opened her mouth for me. I traced her teeth with my tongue and then I messaged her tongue with mine. I pulled away slowly and was greeted with big brown eyes.

"Mornin' Sugar, I wanted to cuddle a little before I leave." I squeezed her a little tighter.

"Uhmm.. I'm glad you did, there is no way that you are leaving me for three days with out saying bye." She said and she rolled so that she was half on me and half on the bed.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not bad at all, I had the best dream ever!" Her smile could light up a city for damn sure.

"Was it about a blonde vampire doing naughty things to you?" I said and I pulled her hips closed to mine.

"Maybe" She replied as she ground her hips into mine. _'oh sweet Jesus the things she does to me.'_

"You better stop that darlin' or I will be late to meet your uncles and father. Why don't you go and get in the shower and I will get you some breakfast." I said as I grabbed her ass and pushed her towards the side of the bed.

"Fine, fine I am going no need to get all pushy on me." She huffed with a smile as she made her way to the bathroom.

I made my way to the kitchen as quickly and quietly as possible, I was on a mission and I did not want any one to stop me, they would only waste my time that I got to spend with Bella. I grabbed the first thing I seen and ran back to our room with out even looking at it. Once I was back in the room I sat on the bed and waited.

After it felt like hours she walked out of the bathroom with a pair of black yoga pants and a tight red t-shirt. I was instantly hard, not fair I have to leave in thirty minutes and she is going to torture me the whole damn time. I would give any thing to take her right now and make her mine.

I patted the bed next to me and she climbed in and put her head on my shoulder. Her long dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her eyes held a little sadness. I understood where she was coming from I did not want to leave her either, but I had not choice in the matter so I might as well suck it up and just deal with it. I reached over to the bedside table and handed her, her breakfast. She chuckled. I looked at what I had handed her and it was a Pop Tart. Nice job smart guy, of course in my haste I grabbed the one thing that I am always nagging her about. This was not breakfast food, but it will work for today she can have a better breakfast once I leave.

She ate quietly, once she was done we just cuddled a little more. I whispered the whole time how much she means to me and that I will be back before she knows it. I was both reassuring her and my self.

I knew it was time and it took D pounding on the door for me to pull away. I kissed her once last time before I called him in.

"Lets move we don't want to be late the quicker we leave the quicker we get back." He said as he grabbed my bag.

"I'll be right down." I said as I stood from the bed and pulled Bella up with me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, stay out of trouble and if you need anything Kisha will be with you, or you can call me." I kissed her sweet lips one more time and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I know, I will miss you too. Please be careful and come back as soon as you can. Call me every day OK. I don't know if I can go three days with out talking to you." She kissed me one last time and I knew that I had to go.

Leaving that room was one of the hardest things I think I have ever had to do. "I love you Peter." I heard my angels' soft sweet voice right before I reached the thrown room door.


	14. The One With Recon

**AN: Sorry this took awhile real life comes first. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter – 14**

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning with my Peter's kisses peppering my face. For the first time in a long time I had a restful sleep. This sleep was blessed with dreams, at first I wanted to protest to being woken up, I groaned and rolled over pulling my pillow over my head. I realized however that reality was so much better. Peter kissed my eyelids, my nose and then finally my mouth. I love waking up in his arms they were so strong, this is where I felt the most at home.

Then it hit me that this would be the last time that I would see him for the next three days. At first I thought I would be freaking out like I did very time Edward left me to go hunt, but after yesterday's talk I knew he would never leave me unless I ordered him away. Unlike when Edward said this, I knew Peter was not lying. However that was not what scared me the most; I was afraid that someone else would take him away from me, like they took my mom from me.

I have lived with this fear since the day that she died, that the people that I love would be taken from me. I would never get to close to anyone fearing that I was the one that caused them to leave or be taken. Moving to Forks I opened up my heart to _**them**_ and look what it got me. Nothing, nothing at all just more pain and more fear, the walls that were there before I built back up, this time higher and thicker.

I snuggled further into our bed and inhaled Peter's scent. Even his scent could bring me peace. I thought back over all my time in Forks and the Cullen's. This is the first time that I have allowed my self to really think about my time there. I thought that Edward was my soul mate; Carlisle and Esme were like my parents; Emmett, Rose and Jasper my brothers and sister, and Alice said she was my best friend, but how wrong was I? Every thing that had ever come out of their mouths were lies, all lies. Rose and Jasper were the only ones that were ever truthful to me. Rose made sure that I knew she despised me and Jasper he just acted like I never existed, but with Jasper I was not sure if that was by his own will or if he was just following what Edward and Alice told him to do.

That is the past all of the lies and betrayal that the Cullen's left in their wake. At first I felt guilty that I never told them my true identity, but once Gabby and Jane pointed out that even if I would have told them none of them would have believed me. So I am putting all of that behind me along with the fear of being left behind.

There will always be a small place in my heart for Edward he was my first love. Even as a little girl, the first time I saw him speaking with my father and uncles I loved him, but the more I think about the lies he fed me the more I realized that he is the monster he always claimed to be. He took my biggest fear and made it a reality. He left me and took the vampires I loved like family with him. He is no better than the nomad that murdered my mother.

The anger that I felt towards Edward and the rest of the Cullen's is so raw, if I ever see any of them again it will be their last. I have never felt this kind of rage before. A little piece and I do mean little feels sorry for the rest of the Cullen's. How foolish are they? They believe every word that spills from Edward and Alice's mouths. Because of their gifts the rest of the family just does as they say. I think this will be the last time they foolishly follow them blindly. I will become their reality check. I will show them what a woman scorned can do, even only being a half vampire I will be their biggest nightmare. I need to stop thinking about him and his fucked up family, before poor Kisha goes on a rampage and brings down the whole castle.

I know that Peter loves me he has proven it time and time again. Believe me I could not ever doubt his love for me, that man pushed me to let the walls fall down on a daily bases and finally, they are almost down. The last that need to be brought down was not some thing that Peter could do it was something that I had to deal with on my own. And finally I have reached the point that I am ready to get over and the knock the walls down for good, never to be brought up again.

I finally dragged my lazy butt out of the bed and straightened up the room. I looked around the room one last time making sure that everything was in its place. I took my time walking to Gabby's room I passed the music room. I felt a pull to go in there, I would have to stop by once our shopping was complete.

**PPOV**

God this sucks, I would rather be back home. Ha that is some funny shit! I have never called the castle home. But it is the truth anywhere my Bella was, was home. Right now we are running through the desert just west of El Paso, Texas. And let me tell you the only damn thing out here is cacti and dirt. We are trying to find the camp that of the group the kings are looking for. The rumor is that a group of vamps want to take out the three kings. See the problem with that is the wedding and announcing the girls as the princesses. The kings have done an amazing job of keeping them a secret. But if that got out then I am pretty sure that there will be a war. And right now neither of the girls are ready for that. I could not shake the feeling that is what is coming our way I could only pray that it was after the weddings and that both girls have all their powers under control. Yep I said powers! I have known for some time now that they both have several powers. I am just not quite sure yet as to what they are.

I already new who we were looking for, there is only one vamp that is crazy enough to try and take down the Volturi and she is one crazy bitch. We have been in her territory now for about four hours now, which is four hour to long if you ask me. A shaking hand abruptly stopped me.

" We are close, I can smell them and the evil that runs through them. It is like the same vampire created them all. About another 100 miles south." He said through clenched teeth.

The thing about Will is that not only is he a shape shifter, but also a gifted one. He has no scent to us damn good thing if you ask me the whole castle would smell like wet dog. And he can tell just by your scent if you are good or evil. I'm not sure how it works, but hell I couldn't even tell you how mine works. He says that it is a gift from the Great White Wolf to build the bridge between mortal enemies.

Will started to slow we all followed suit. I took a big inhale and my senses were overwhelmed " Maria" I hissed. Demitri guided us closer. We were standing on the side of a mountain covered in boulders and cacti. Out in the distance there was what looked like a barn and a warehouse. They must of had a cattle farm out here at some point. The newborns were all gathered with a fence enclosing them just like the cattle that were here before.

" Get comfy guys, looks like we are going to be here awhile." Felix said as he sat his big ass on the dirt and leaned back on his forearms and crossed his legs.

The first night passed by with nothing exciting happening. Every once in awhile Maria would go out in the yard and scream and yell, stomp her foot a little and the stomp back into the warehouse. The second day was the same and I was getting pissy like a 12 year old girl. There was no way in hell I was standing here more than three days, shit needs to happen today or I am gonna march my sparkly ass down there and beat the information out of the crazy bitch.

The other guys were getting antsy also, being away from your mate for this long was bound to make us men act like girls. We spent thirty minutes listening to Demitri whine and bitch about him missing Kisha and this was just a waste and how the kings are crazy if they think we are staying here until this bitch gives us something.

"Hey do you all smell that?" Will whispered as the shaking started again.

"Man you are gonna have to get that twitch looked at when we get back!" I joked with a laugh.

" Ha very funny fucker! Really though two more are coming just north of the camp. They have to be the brains or the ones having Maria help them. There evil is pouring off of them."

" Na man that is not the way she works, she is only after the power for her self. She does not play well with other at all."

"Shh, they are getting closer, we need to move a little closer." Felix whispered.

" You hiding our scent Will?" Dimitri questioned.

We moved closer to the camp as the two vampires walked into the gate and Maria rushed out to meet them. The four of us moved closer making sure that we were in hearing distance. There was no way in hell that we were going to miss any thing that was said.

" Ah Stefan and Vladimr, so nice to have you here. Progress is coming along great, they have been training and learning quite quickly." Maria said in her Spanish accent that made me want to vomit if I could.

" We will be the judges of that." Stefan sneered.

" Move out and circle up!" Maria yelled with a screech.

All the newborns moved out and made a circle. Stefan and Vladimr circled them looking over each and every one of them. Stefan nodded at a few of them that stood in the middle of the circle.

" Let us see if you are telling us the truth." Vladimr said in a board voice.

The two vamps circled each other a few times before one lunged at the other he sunk his teeth into the others neck and ripped his head off and threw it to the side. Another moved out and they started circling once again. This fight lasted about the same amount of time as the last with the same fate for this newborn. The vamp that took down the two must have been her best fighter. Stefan nodded towards Maria.

"Fall out!" She screeched again.

All of the newborns went back to what they were doing before. Maria and the two stooges made their way back to the warehouse. We moved a little closer so that we could here what was being said.

" It looks like you are having a hard time with your army if you only have one good fighter. Where are the Major and his right hand man? You promised that you would have them both by the time we came back." Vladimr yelled. There was a loud crash, like he threw her ass. Man I wish I could see what they are doing to her.

"Do you think that I have not tried to find them? I have looked; I even have other vamps on the lookout for them. I will have them just liked I promised it might just take a little longer." Maria spoke frantically.

" Six months, that is all! You will have them and if you do not I will make sure you learn not to make promises that you are unable to keep. I want them, without them we will not succeed in taking down the Volturi. Make it happen Maria." Stefan said with authority in his voice.

The two stooges walked out threw the courtyard I guess you could say. Once they got threw the gate they took off in a sprint, disappearing from sight. There was a loud crash

then a horrific scream. I have never heard or seen Maria so weak before just that alone was worth all the waiting and having to be away from my Bella.

"I guess that is the answers that we were looking for, or as much as we are going to get." Demitri said with a chuckle.

"Lets get the hell out of here and get back home to our mates." Will said as he took off running as he jumped over a boulder he turned into his wolf form. We followed behind him making our way back to civilization. I did not take us long before we were back to the car and boarding the private jet.


	15. Apology and an AN PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Hey guys sorry its been so long since we've updated unfortunately my co-writer has lost her taste for romance as of late and I unfortunately suffered a miscarriage. I want to continue this story but that means I need a new co-writer anyone interested can pm me for more details.


	16. I Really Hate To Do This Guys

Ok guys I really hate to do this but I am going to put this story up for adoption. I want it to go to a writer who has every intention of finishing it, if you don't please don't volunteer. If you would like to adopt the story please PM me and I will let you know if you can adopt it. Once again I am really sorry, the moment I know who is going to adopt it I will post their pen name as an additional chapter. Thank you to all those who favorited, and reviewed this story you guys are the best.

****nluvwithemmettcullen***


End file.
